


Sailing home

by Catlady_Jos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlady_Jos/pseuds/Catlady_Jos
Summary: Just a short piece of fluff, cause we all need it right now.





	Sailing home

He was watching the clouds drift by. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining and there was a pleasant breeze. Jaime stood at the bow of the ship that had been his home for the past week and he felt restless. There was nothing he could do while the different cliffs of Westeros glided past. _Just a bit longer_. Finally, he was almost at his destination. The closer he got, the more the knot in his stomach lessened. This trip had already taken too long, he had cursed when he first got the message that he had to run an errand, and then all of the delays. What was supposed to be a short trip of 2 weeks had stretched to over a month. Now he was finally on his way home. _Home_ , he thought as the outlines of the island finally appeared on the horizon. The final few hours of the journey went by both in a flash and an eternity. At long last he could see the harbour. His face lit up when he spotted two familiar figures. The captain rolled his eyes at the, even after several years, besotted man. The figures at the pier had recognized him as well, one was smiling serenely and the other was jumping up and down while waving excitedly. Jaime jumped off the ship immediately after it docked, not even waiting for the plank to be placed. He ran to them, his wife and his daughter, and gathered them in his arms. 

“I’m so glad to be back”, he said while inhaling their scent for the first time in over a month. 

“Daddy, daddy, look what I’ve learned”, his little Cat exclaimed. He laughed at the moves that she showed him. Then he praised her, for she would undoubtedly turn out to be just as fearsome with a sword as her mother.

He turned to his wife and kissed her. God, it felt good to finally have her back in his arms. 

“I’m happy you’re finally home”, Brienne whispered in his ear. “But there is something I need to tell you.” She grabbed his hand and gently guided it to her stomach, where Jaime felt an ever so slight bump.

“Are you…? I’m not dreaming, right? That’s amazing!” Jaime had the biggest grin on his face and had to resist the urge to pick her up and twirl her around. 

“Any ideas for names yet?” He asked.

“If it’s a boy I want to name him Galladon and if it’s a girl I want to name her Joanna, after your mother.”

Jaime had not known he could love his wife even more than he already did, but her admission made his heart swell even further. He kissed her temple and took her hand in his. Catelyn had already run ahead. Together they walked back to their home, which took a bit longer than normal, since Jaime had to stop to kiss the women he loved so very much every few paces. But they’d get there, eventually


End file.
